genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Shakespeare
Thomas Shakespeare (トマス・シェイクスピア, Tomasu Sheikusupia) is a citizen of England and a student of Oxford Academy. She is also ranked sixth in the TRUMPS and the president of Oxford Academy's Literature Club. Thomas is the owner of the Mortal Sin Armament Aspida Phylargia. She is regarded as the most famous writer of her time, but in fact, her appearance is that of a glasses-wearing elven otaku. Appearance Thomas is a bespectacled young girl with sandy brown hair and deep blue eyes. She has her hair in a ponytail using a red ribbon and has two locks hanging from either side of her face. She wears the Oxford Academy uniform without a skirt, and instead wears a long white coat over it, with a red bow tied around her neck. Her elven ears are covered by a blue ear accessory. She is often seen carrying a large paper bag and reading a copy of "her" works. Personality Shakespeare appears to be the least sociable among the members of TRUMPS. While others are articulate in speaking to others, she prefers to immerse herself in reading in a corner, showing her reclusive personality. On the other hand, she shows a calm and cold personality in combat, which borders on sadism upon confronting Toussaint Neshinbara after a long time of not seeing each other. Thomas displays some signs of multiple personality disorder, addressing to her herself as "boku" (a Japanese masculine pronoun), while she had used "watashi" (the feminine counterpart "boku") in the past. Background During her younger years, Thomas and Toussaint Neshinbara were classmates in a Tres España elementary school (presumably Alcalá de Henares' elementary school division). During their days in elementary school, Toussaint had been criticizing Shakespeare's work, and this caused Shakespeare to have a long-lasting grudge against Neshinbara. Plot Musashi on Enemy Territory Thomas joins fellow TRUMPS members Robert Dudley, William Cecil and Ben Johnson in England's offensive against the Far Eastern flying city of Musashi. Initially, she prefers to stand behind the frontlines as the others engage some of the members of Musashi Ariadust Academy's student body, but was called into the battlefield by Toussaint Neshinbara himself. After an aggressive initiative by Neshinbara using his Mountains of Text ability, Shakespeare retaliates by using her own arsenal of abilities, Lord Chamberlain's Men, and quickly gains the upper hand as she displays her superiority in the usage of words as abilities. The battle ends with Neshinbara cursed with one of her abilities, Macbeth, and he was forced to flee. Inherited Names Thomas Shakespeare is said to have inherited the name of William Shakespeare, who is said to be the greatest writer in the English language and a great dramatist and playwright. This legacy comes in the form of Thomas' abilities, which are all derived from Shakespeare's plays. However, one "error" in her inherited name is the fact that she uses the name Thomas instead of William. One speculation is that the name "Thomas" is derived from a fellow playwright named Thomas Middleton, who was also highly regarded in his works. Critics have regarded Middleton as "second only to Shakespeare" after Middleton's revision of Shakespeare's plays Macbeth and Measure for Measure. Meanwhile, it was also revealed that Thomas Shakespeare had a twin who was also linked to Toussaint Neshinbara during their days in primary school. It may be deduced that the other twin would have inherited the name of Thomas Middleton, but was unable to do so for some reason, and now the other twin holds both the names of Thomas Middleton and William Shakespeare, although only the latter is widely recognized. Abilities Thomas is an author, and thus, specializes in abilities that uses words and transforming them into certain phenomena. She is noted for being one of the most powerful authors in the Harmonic Divine States due to her status as the inheritor of the name of William Shakespeare, one of the most famous writers and playrights in the world of his time, and her abilities reflect this legacy as she employs the original Shakespeare's works in combat. *'Tsirhc-Style Divine Ability: Lord Chamberlain's Men' (宮内大臣一座, Kyuunaidaijin Ichiza, lit., "Chamberlain's Party") - A collection of Divine Abilities which transform the works of William Shakespeare into abilities that can be used in combat. The user of the ability assigns a particular person as part of a "cast" of a particular play and forces that person to perform the role assigned to him/her. The effects of this spell can only be removed by the user of the ability. The abilities under Lord Chamberlain's Men all require an immense amount of ether to use, and is only usable due to Thomas Shakespeare's Mortal Sin Armament Aspida Phylargyria. The abilities under Lord Chamberlain's Men include: **'The Second Tragedy: Macbeth '( 第二悲劇「マクベス」, Dai ni higeki "Makubesu") - A chosen target is given the role of Macbeth, which in the play of the same name will kill his king. In this case, the target will be forced to kill his superior if he approaches him/her. **'The Fourth Tragedy: King Lear' (第四悲劇「リア王」, Dai yon higeki "Ria-ō") - Referred to be Shakespeare's strongest spell as the supreme tragedy, this spell allows her to summon a towering image of King Lear, who wields a pair of swords. **'Comedy: Much Ado About Nothing' (喜劇「空騒ぎ」, Kigeki "Karasawagi") - Creates a large zone that isolates chosen enemy targets and forces them to fight her allies to escape. *'Mortal Sin Armament: Aspida Phylargyria' (Greek: Ασπίδα Φιλαργυρία, lit., "Shield of Avarice"; Japanese: 拒絶の強欲, Kyouzetsu no Gouyoku, lit., "Avarice of Rejection") - Thomas uses the Mortal Sin Armament that symbolizes the sin of avarice to empower herself with additional ether based on the pain she experiences, whether through physical wounds or mental anguish. Relationship Friend *Toussaint Neshinbara - Former friend and rival. Regained friendship after their battle. Suspected love interest. Triva *Thomas's surname is based on the legendary British poet, William Shakespeare. Her ability's name, Macbeth is also based on Shakespeare's famous literal works with the same name, Macbeth. Category:Characters Category:Half-Elven Characters Category:Citizens of England Category:Students of Oxford Academy Category:Members of TRUMPS Category:Female Characters